TRICK AND TREAT?
by Stay kazami gehabich
Summary: basado en la cancion de vocaloid con los personajes de crepusculo. en un profundo y oscuro bosque... se ocultan seres que nunca imaginaste. puede ser algo sadico. pasen y lean.


LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MEYER Y YO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, POR QUE VAMOS YO NO SOY TAN FAMOSA.

PUEDE QUE SEA ALGO SADICO PERO BUE...

* * *

**SE ESCONDE, SE ESCONDE, EN LA PROFUNDA NIEBLA UNA VOZ QUE TE HACE ENLOQUECER...**

* * *

TRICK AND TREAT

En un pequeño y apartado bosque…

Una joven de cabellos negros caminaba deprisa, y se preguntaba por qué no había aceptado que su amiga Bella la acompañara. Venia tan concentrada en un viejo y descolorido mapa que la llevaría a su destino que no se dio cuenta de su camino y tropezó con la raíz de un enorme árbol, haciendo que cayera y se chocara con el mismo lastimándose un poco.

-ahhh!... odiosos arboles-se quejo – demonios, creo que estoy perdida- dijo mientras se recostaba en el árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-¡noo! ¿Enserio? ¡Júralo! – dijo una voz que sobresalto a la pelinegra, el dueño de esa voz era un chico de estatura alta, rubio de cabello rizado, tez pálida y ojos dorados.

-¿qui-quien eres tú?- pregunto asustada.

-no te acuerdas soy Jasper- dijo el rubio- ay Alice- la burlo.

-¿c-como sa-sabes m-mi nombre?- era claro que ella estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrada.

-ya, Jasper, deja de molestarla, ¿no ves que no nos recuerda?- dijo una chica de cabello igualmente rubio, rizado, y ojos también dorados, piel pálida, colgando de cabeza en el árbol.

-ahhh!- fue lo único que articulo Alice.

-tranquila, no te asustes, ¿estás bien mi niña mala?-pregunto, no hubo respuesta por lo que prosiguió- soy Rosalie, y el es Jasper, hemos estado cuidado tu casa- dijo presentándose.

-¿mi-mi casa?-pregunto ahora confundida.

- si tú casa- dijo Jasper al tiempo que Rosalie bajaba de un salto del árbol y caer de pie elegantemente.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y tomaron una mano cada uno y la besaron. Tomaron esa mano y la dirigieron por el bosque hasta un sendero y llegaron a una gran casa color verde esmeralda y blanco.

-su casa señorita Alice – dijeron al unísono Jasper y Rosalie. Ambos condujeron a Alice dentro de la casa.

-ya era hora de que volvieras- dijo Rosalie-¿por qué tardaste en regresar a Forks?- pero no pudo contestar porque justo en ese momento Jasper traía el té que olía delicioso: canela.

-pues… quería volver a donde crecí- contesto después de beber un poco su té. De pronto se comenzó a sentir cansada, los parpados le pesaban, había venido porque se sentía sola en Europa.

-ven te daré una sorpresa, pero debo taparte los ojos-dijo Rosalie y acto seguido le vendo los ojos grises. Caminaba, escaleras, pasillos, sentía como si unas manos rozaran su piel. La acostaron en una cama, ella no vio como los, a su criterio, gemelos sonrieron sádicamente, se acostaron a sus costados.

-duerme nosotros velaremos tus sueños- dijo Jasper en un susurro. Ella no sabía que su final se acercaba.

Tuvo un extraño sueño, no, recuerdos, ella de pequeña con unos muñecos que le recordaron extrañamente a Jasper y Rosalie. Ella jugaba con ellos, dormían juntos, luego recordó desecharlo por una nueva muñeca más bonita, antes de mudarse.

Despertó sobre saltada, escucho risas, abrió el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba libre ya que la venda se desato de ese lado. Vio a los gemelos, jugaban y reían pero se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Sus sombras. Estas eran pequeñas como las de un muñeco, no acordes a las de las personas.

Algo en su mente hizo "click" y todo cobro sentido para ella, sus muñecos idénticos a los dos rubios, como se deshizo de ellos, si, por eso la conocían, la casa todo.

-¡vaya mi niña mala! ¿Cómo te has despertado?- pregunto Jasper, ella los miro algo asustada y el comprendió, los había descubierto.

- bueno si la venda de tus ojos ya cayo… los nuestros vendaremos- dijo Rosalie tapando su ojo. Cuando lo destapo sus ojos eran de un color naranja, siniestro, llenos de locura. Se levanto y corrió, bajo escaleras, cruzo pasillos y no llegaba a la puerta. De pronto sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y vio de reojo que era Rosalie que le puso una rosa roja con listones en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, el cual latía desbocado.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste, desechaste, porque Alice, por qué?-pregunto Jasper.

- yo… no lo sé, lo lamento tanto- contesto Alice sollozando.

-Bien danos el placer- dijo Rosalie.

Y, en un rápido movimiento, Jasper con una de sus manos, sus uñas habían crecido extrañamente, como garras, rasgo el pecho de Alice y Rosalie lo atravesó y arranco su corazón. Lo último que vio fue a los gemelos volviendo a su forma original.

Una semana después unos campistas encontraron su cuerpo recostado en un árbol, en medio del bosque, en la noche, con unos muñecos rubios en su regazo con las pequeñas mano manchadas de, al parecer, sangre.


End file.
